


Good For Something

by FemslashFetale



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Multi, Of course Connie is of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always knew humans were pathetic, but I thought they would at least be good for something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For Something

"H-harder."

Connie put more force behind her thrusts, the leather harness digging into her hips. 

"Connie, harder!"

Connie grit her teeth, sweat rolling down her body. "I'm...trying."

Pearl arched off of the bed, a frustrated scream tearing out of her throat. "Connie!"

"I'm trying!"

There was a harsh bark of laughter. "Well, this is pathetic."

Pearl and Connie whipped their heads up. Jasper stood on a pool above them, arms crossed and lips turned up in a mocking smirk. 

"I always knew humans were pathetic, but I thought they would at least be good for something."

Pearl gathered the sheets around her and her girlfriend's body as the large Gem jumped from pool to pool. "J-Jasper! Get out of my room!"

Jasper landed, eyes dark. "Are you sure you want me to do that? You look like you could use my...help."

Connie bristled, fists clenching. "She doesn't! I can handle it!"

Jasper lifted her chin, a haughty smirk dominating her face. "You sure about that, girl?" She approached the bed her shadow falling over them. "Because it seems to me like you're nowhere near getting the job done." She grabbed Connie's shoulder and pulled her back, the strap on sliding out of her easily. 

Pearl moaned, eyes falling shut and hips rolling up. Her dripping core contracting around air. "No..."

Jasper loomed over her. "This human will never make you cum." She palmed a small breast roughly, pinching the light blue nipple between her fingers. Her smile only grew when she was rewarded with a high pitched yelp. "But I will. I'll fuck you like a real Gem."

Connie's eyes blazed. "Let go of her!"

Jasper held her at bay with one hand easily, the other traversing Pearl's trembling body. "How long has it been since you were last fucked?"

Pearl moaned again. "T-too long!"

"Come on." She licked a path from the smaller Gem's shoulder to her ear. "Just say yes."

Pearl's eyes snapped open when she get something flick against her clit. She looked down Jasper's now naked form and saw a large tentacle squirming against her entrance. Another groan escaped her lips. She had missed the preferred genitalia of most Gems. No amount of silicone or leather could recreate the feeling of a thick, hot tentacle writhing inside of her. That was what she craved, what she needed. She needed Jasper, she needed Jasper to fuck her senseless, she needed-.

"Pearl?"

"C-Connie," she gasped. She had completely forgotten about Connie. "Connie, I-."

"It...it's okay." Connie was looking down at the bed sheets, fingers undoing the harness around her hips. "If...if this is what you need then it's okay. I'll just leave you with Jas-."

"No!" Pearl surprised herself with her own vehemence. "D-don't go. I can't...I need you, too."

Connie gulped. "You do?"

"Watch us," the petite Gem said shakily. "Watch her fuck me."

That was enough for Jasper. She sank every inch of herself inside of Pearl. She let out a deep, guttural moan. "Fuck."

Pearl scratched at Jasper's arms, leaving angry orange marks in her wake. Her mouth was wide open, a line of drool escaping with a shuddered breath. 

Jasper wasted no time pistoning in and out of Pearl's pulsing core. Her thrusts were fast and hard, shaking the entire bed. She puffed out a grunt every few seconds, teeth bared. She paused long enough to reposition Pearl on her hands and knees facing away from her before picking up speed again. 

Connie was stunned. Jasper fucked like an animal. Her hair and body blanketed Pearl, displaying her dominance by position alone. Her deep, low growls were primal and instinctive. They mixed well with the high wails escaping Pearl. Connie's girlfriend was holding on to the headboard tightly, entire body rocking with each of Jasper's thrusts. Her eyes were screwed shut and ragged, useless pants blew out of her mouth. 

Connie gasped when she felt her hand brush against her center. When had it drifted there?

Pearl threw her head back. "Jasper!"

Connie buried three fingers inside of herself. "Ah!" She leaned against one of the bed posters, eyes slammed shut. It was just so hot. Seeing her girlfriend moan and squirm for someone else, knowing that Pearl wanted her to see...she was surprised at how aroused she was. She could just barely hear her fingers gliding through her wetness over the sound of her girlfriend being fucked by another woman. 

Pearl opened her eyes when she heard the human exclaim. Her breath hitched when she saw Connie spread open and panting, chest thrust forward and dark nipples hard. Strands of hair were plastered to her flushed face, and her hips were undulating against her hand. She was biting down in her lower lip and long hums were vibrating throughout her body. 

Pearl turned her gaze to the Gem rutting behind her. Unlike Connie her eyes were wide open and instead of biting her lip her teeth were mashed together, giving her face a wild, animalistic look. She could feel her hot breath against the back of her neck, causing shivers to race down her back. The throbbing tentacle inside of her was thrashing wildly, overwhelming her with sensation. 

"Jasper," she whined. "I...I going to-!"

Jasper fell onto her back, repositioning Pearl again so that she was leaning over the large Gem. She clutched and Pearl's slight hips and thrusted upwards, pace furious. 

Pearl arched her back, a scream tearing out of her. She rolled her hips desperately, so close to her climax. She was almost there, almost there. She just needed one final push, one last thing to send her over the edge. 

"Connie," Pearl gasped. 

The human just barely managed to open her eyes slightly. She swallowed. "Y-yeah?"

Pearl waved her over weakly, mouth open in a low moan. 

Connie shuffled over on her knees, fingers still moving inside of her core. Her eyes were lidded and her mouth hung open, panting out shallow breaths. 

Pearl grabbed her by the back of her neck and brought her into a sloppy kiss. Teeth and tongue and lips sliding over each other messily. Pearl greedily drank in every delicious sound that Connie made, trading her own in return. She broke away when she felt her orgasm approaching again and let her head fall onto the human's shoulder. 

Connie threaded her fingers through Pearl hair and whispered, "I love you."

Pearl came, forcing her girlfriend to climax as well with a hard bite to her shoulder. She felt Jasper pulse once, twice, three times before emptying inside of her. Pearl fell on top of Jasper, completely drained. Before she knew it the world fell away into calm darkness. 

Connie raised her head from where she had fallen onto her back. "Fuck, did she pass out?"

Jasper let out a tired chuckle. "Yeah." She looked over at the human. "Our deal still stands."

Connie let her head fall back. "You fuck her, I do your chores for the next two weeks."

Jasper lifted Pearl off of her, watching the light orange liquid slowly leak from the smaller Gem's entrance. "You're a good mate."

"I just want her to be happy and satisfied."

Jasper scoffed. "Right." She flexed. "Seeing this in action has nothing to do with it."

Connie smirked, allowing her eyes to close. "Nope."


End file.
